


Memento Mori

by Dreamin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Everyone needs a little reminder once in a while.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set sometime between S6 and S8.

Dean Winchester watched fondly as Castiel watched _Jeopardy_ and tried to keep up with the contestants. The angel did well with any history topics (“I’ve lived it.”), but anything having to do with pop culture went right over his head.

“If you were really playing,” Sam said genially, “you’d be $3,000 in the hole right now.”

“Don’t ask the question if you don’t know,” Dean suggested.

“But I want to participate,” Cas said, and Dean would swear he was pouting.

_God, I could kiss that pout right off his face. Wait, what?_

“Good evening, gentlemen, and I use that term loosely,” Death said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Dean, who was nearest to him, jumped back, his eyes wide, before he calmed himself down. “What the hell are you doing here? Nobody summoned you and I know none of us are important enough for you to reap yourself.”

“Aren’t we the astute one tonight?” Death asked, smirking. “I need a word with you, Dean.”

“But not the rest of us?” Sam asked.

“Correct.” He extended his cane towards the front door. “After you.”

“Uh-uh,” Dean said, grinning. “After _you_.”

Death let out a huff of annoyance before walking out of Bobby's house. With a worried glance at Sam and Cas, Dean followed him. He found the Horseman leaning against his pale Cadillac and eating a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Therapy.

“I’d offer you some but I know you prefer pie,” Death said, not looking at him.

“I’m guessing you didn’t come all the way here just to talk about my sweet tooth.”

“You cannot begin to imagine how endless things can feel for someone as old as me. I’ve already lived an eternity and I have another one in front of me.”

“Okay, you’re bored, that’s why you’re here?” Dean asked, incredulous.

“I’m here because watching seven billion ants trying to figure their lives out is the only entertainment I have these days.” He finally looked up at Dean with a piercing gaze. “And you, Dean Winchester, are a frenzied little ant going nowhere.”

“Nowhere?” Dean asked, insulted. “Do you know how many times I’ve saved the world?”

“Oh, I know, I’m keeping track. But what I also know is that despite your numerous resurrections, your time on this Earth is limited. You need to stop dawdling and tell that angel how you feel.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean muttered as he looked away.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, Dean Winchester.” He leaned close and murmured, “You have less time than you think. I suggest you spend it wisely.” He, the Cadillac, and the ice cream vanished.

Dean stared at the place where he’d been, trying to wrap his head around Death’s message, when he heard footsteps behind him.

“What did Death want?” Cas asked, worry evident in his voice. “Did he come to warn you about an impending disaster?”

Dean couldn’t help a chuckle as he turned to look at the man he loved. “He’s Death, not a death omen. No, he, uh, just wanted to remind me of my own mortality.”

“I find it hard to believe you forgot you’re mortal.”

He grinned as he approached Cas. “Not that, he reminded me that there are things I want to do so I don’t die with a bunch of regrets.” Dean lowered his voice to add, “Or really, one big regret.”

Cas looked at him curiously but before he could ask what Dean meant, Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close before kissing him deeply.

Death smiled to himself as he watched the kiss play out on his television. Picking up his remote, he pushed the button to bring up the guide. “Now, who else needs a reminder?”


End file.
